


El humo

by PokeStand



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Muchos personajes, asesino en serie x detective, esas cosas, tags de mierda
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/pseuds/PokeStand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ArgentinaxChile. AU. Martín Hernández es un cirujano con una vida normal y rutinaria, pero oculta un secreto: una hora antes de los crímenes, el asesino en serie le manda un mail con el nombre de la víctima, trabajo y futuros sospechosos. Manuel acaba de llegar al país e intentará descubrir tanto al asesino como en qué está involucrado Martín.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno

―Es como una película ―Dijo el adolescente detrás suyo― es tan emocionante como aterrador.

Se oyó un golpe seco y una exclamación sórdida. Probablemente alguien lo haya golpeado.

―¿Y eso por qué? ―Se quejó.

―No podés pensar así...

―¿Por qué no?

Hubo un silencio en el cual el rubio se dedicó a tomar otro sorbo de café caliente y de mala calidad, a espaldas de aquellos dos jóvenes que discutían desde el punto en que la sociedad les inculcó la moral.

―Uh, nada. Mejor volvamos que ya deberíamos estar en el cole.

Lo siguiente fue ignorado por el Hernández. Terminó su café con la sensación de estar frecuentando demasiado los lugares de comida rápida que tanto odiaba. Es decir, el café que compraba en el chino a la vuelta de su casa sabía mejor. Agua de la alcantarilla sería probablemente más saludable.

Pero, necesitaba ese descanso, ese gustito entre dulce y amargo que le dejaba el café barato. Disfrutaba de los pocos ratos libres que tenía oyendo conversaciones ajenas de gente sin importancia. Enterarse de los problemas de los demás a veces podía ser divertido. Burlarse de ellos en silencio porque tu vida es mejor, suele subir el autoestima. Sin embargo, no era el caso del Hernández. Él sabía que compadecerse de las desgracias ajenas y compararlas con las suyas no lo haría mejor persona. Y aun así lo hacía.

Arrugó el vaso de telgopor y lo dejó olvidado en la mesa mientras bajaba las escaleras del local. El cartel de abierto las 24 horas titiló sobre su cabeza al salir y respiró el aire fresco de un día totalmente rutinario. A paso lento, tomó el camino más largo hacia su trabajo, consciente que una de las avenidas estaría totalmente cortada.

Tal como lo predijo. ¡Cuatro patrulleros! ¡Increíble! Pensó que un simple crimen no llamaría tanto la atención. ¿Será porque siempre creyó que la policía es completamente inútil? Muchas veces se había preguntado por qué no había seguido una carrera periodística o policial si eso era su pasión.

Corrupción. Ésa era la respuesta. Odiaba demasiado ese accionar de las personas con poder y no quería ser víctima ni testigo de ningún caso de corrupción. Tampoco caer en ello, porque si era sincero consigo mismo, Hernández no es más ni menos que un ser humano común y corriente.

Como todo ser humano común y corriente, tiene sus secretos. ¿Qué haría una persona sin secretos? Morir de aburrimiento. La vanidad te obliga a ocultarlos, la curiosidad a descubrir los ajenos. La bondad a ayudar a quienes guardan secretos oscuros, la maldad a usarlos en su contra. ¿Qué sería del mundo sin secretos?

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente de la escena, de los policías, de la corrupción y la vanidad, la bondad y la maldad, a una distancia de dos o tres cuadras, sacó su celular. Fue directamente a internet, a su correo.

Asunto: (Sin asunto)  
De: ElHumo@Hotmail.com  
Para: M_Hernandez@Hotmail.com  
Mensaje:  
Pablo Zabala. Vendedor de bijouterie en la feria de la plaza de San Isidro junto a su novia. Muere el día viernes del día 21 del mes 12 del año 2012 a las 0.00 horas de la madrugada por asesinato. El caso no se resuelve. La novia, compañero de cuarto y ex novia son los sospechosos principales.

Ya lo había leído tantas veces... ese fue el primer mensaje. Luego vinieron los demás... Los mails le llegaban una hora antes de que los crímenes fueran cometidos y ni una vez habían tenido una sola predicción errada.

No le dio vueltas. Él sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Porque sabía perfectamente de donde provenían los mensajes aunque no tuviera ni una sola prueba para demostrarlo. Y muy dentro de él, le aterraba demostrarlo.

Guardó el aparato en el bolsillo. Ya no quería ver los mensajes, no necesitaba saber quién sería la próxima víctima. No quería tener la conciencia llena de voces que le gritaban que podía haber salvado a alguien. Él no podría haberlo hecho.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, encajonarlos bajo llave para que no pudieran ser encontrados.

Empujó la puerta del hospital, exhalando como si de un suspiro pudiera sacarse el peso que recaía sobre sus hombros.

― Hola, Martín ―Saludó la secretaria con una sonrisa cansada cuando lo vio entrar al hospital.

― Hola, preciosa. Te ves radiante hoy... y todos los días también, pero hoy en especial. ―Le guiña un ojo, agarrando unos papeles que tienen su nombre en letras grandes y colores aburridos.

― Ya empezaste... ¿Qué quieres?

― Que mala onda ―Su tono fue el de un puchero, pero su expresión seguía siendo la misma, concentrado en firmar y sellar todo ese papelerío. ―Solo porque estoy de buen humor y se me dio por halagar a mi linda secretaria pensás que te voy a pedir algo. Eso es cruel...

La venezolana lo miró levantando una ceja, con cierto recelo.

― ¿Y se puede saber por qué es que estás de tan buen humor? ―Inquirió, ordenando su propio papeleo.

― Ya consiguieron suplente. En resumen; ¡Tengo mis vacaciones! Ja, yo creí que iban a tardar más...

― ¿Vacaciones? ¿Te pediste una licencia por “estrés” solo para tener vacaciones? ―Cuestionó casi indignada.

― Shh, que no se te escape... Es que sí estoy algo estresado... y trabajar en el hospital te da amigos doctores, y a veces cuando te deben favores...

― ¿Encima el certificado es falso?

― Bueno, no “falso”, pero tampoco sufro exactamente de estrés...

― Ay, Martín... ―Negó con la cabeza, volviendo a lo suyo.― No tienes remedio...

― Bueno, ¿Qué operaciones tengo hoy? ―Preguntó para sí mismo firmando el último de los papeles, dejando todo sobre el escritorio de la chica.

― Hoy hubo bastante movimiento en el hospital. No te he dicho, ¡Trasladaron el cuerpo de un crimen para aquí! Así que, suertudo, hoy sí que es tu día. Todo el personal está ocupadísimo en la autopsia, hay puros médicos forenses dando vueltas... ―Le contestó ella, contándole.

― ¿El que se murió acá a la vuelta? ―Inquirió.

― Sí, el mismo. ¿Cómo sabias? ―María levantó la cabeza con desinterés.

― Está cortada toda la avenida... tuve que dar toda la vuelta para llegar ―Le explicó.― Che, pero después hablamos, ¿Dale? Tengo que irme.

― Claro, que tengas un buen día ―Le dijo formalmente, ya que le daba lo mismo.

 

― Damos por comenzada la reunión. ―Habló el rubio en un español truncado. Su acento quedaba extraño mientras intentaba buscar las palabras correctas que no eran de su idioma natal. ―Voy a ir directo al grano. Estamos tratando nada más ni nada menos que con un asesino en serie. Ahora prosigamos al perfil psicológico que la señora Sánchez nos va a presentar.

Manuel levantó la mano tímidamente.

―Señor Gonzales, ¿Tiene algo que agregar? ―Preguntó el inglés.

Manuel se aclaró la garganta. Sentía los ojos de todos clavados en él.

―Sí. Usted acaba de decir que se trata de un asesino en serie, pero en ningún momento nos ha dicho cual es la serie que está siguiendo...

―Es una serie que consta de dos partes. La primera, muy común, lo menos original que te puedas imaginar: asesinar solo “a los malos” ―Explicó el Artigas, haciéndo el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos. ―Bueno, pero la segunda parte... ―Éste negó, sin adelantarle nada al nuevo.

El castaño asintió. Era suficiente de lo que necesitaba saber por ahora.

―Pero lo que tiene de particular ―Añadió la psicóloga Sánchez― Es que se me ha complicado bastante poder deducir su perfil psicológico. Lo único en lo que pude pensar es que... llamémosle A, por asesino... lo único que pude sacar de la personalidad de A es que es muy obsesivo. Obsesivo en cómo no deja ni un solo rastro, ni una sola huella en la escena del crimen. Obsesivo con la limpieza, si se puede decir, ya que no hay una sola gota de sangre fuera de lugar. Las víctimas no tienen relación entre sí, ni siquiera en los crímenes que cometieron por los que A los asesinó. Hay probabilidades que A sea un asesino psicópata. Estoy segura que A es alguien con buena educación y buena formación académica, muy cultural, y sus crímenes quizás se deban a un deseo de venganza por algo que sucedió en su niñez o adolescencia. Si analizo bien cada caso, cada muerte por particular, puedo sacar de esto que él, cuando jóven, se sentía frustrado por ser más inteligente que los demás. Esto es común, ya que...

Manuel dejó de oírla. Nunca le gustaba saber la parte hipotética de la infancia de los asesinos, ya que rara vez tenían razón. En cambio, la descripción llegaba a ser más acertada, pero nunca certera.

―Eso es todo lo que pude deducir. ―Concluyó ella.

Todos los presentes reflexionaron sobre el caso en silencio, cada uno sacando sus propias conclusiones. Manuel era probablemente el único que fingía estar pensando. Se llevó una mano al cabello, para acomodarlo, terminando por entretenerse tironeando mechoncitos del pelo, mostrando su nerviosismo.

No es que fuera inútil, pero él era el único que no tenía acceso a toda la información, ya que recién había llegado al país y ya le habían encomendado este caso, donde nadie sabía qué hacer ni por donde empezar.

―¡7 muertos y ni una sola pista! ―Gruñó de repente el peruano, rompiendo el silencio.

―Lo sé, estamos en una situación complicada... ―Aceptó el rubio inglés de cejas pronunciadas, tratando de hacerse cargo de la situación.

―Tú viniste aquí desde Inglaterra para resolver el caso, “uno de los mejores del Scotland Yard” dijeron cuando te mandaron, ¿Y? ―La rabia se reflejó en sus ojos. Estaba realmente enojado.

―Señor Prado, le pido por favor que no mezcle su vida personal con el trabajo. Sabemos que Francisco Burgos Torres era un viejo amigo suyo y ya se comprobó que el hecho de que haya sido víctima fue por su relación con los traficantes y fue solo una casualidad que ustedes se conocieran...

―A mi no me importa. Casualidad o no, resolveré el caso y pondré bajo arresto a ese tipo “A”, como les gusta llamar a ese pedazo de mierda... ―Casi exclamó, con voz áspera y las lágrimas escociéndole los ojos.

―Bueno, pero no va a servir de nada. Solo hará que lo releven del caso. ―Escéptico y cansado, Kirkland se puso de pie, tratando de pensar si olvidaba algo para dar como finalizada la reunión.― Ah... ―Recordó― ¿Quién de ustedes irá a traer los datos de la autopsia?

―Iré yo ―Se ofreció Sebastián, con ansias de salir de aquel cuarto cuya aura de tensión y malos augurios lo estaban aplastando. Era inmensa la desesperación que se podía transmitir. En su rostro se veía claramente como se estaba lamentando de nuevo por haber escogido esta carrera.

―Ve, trae los datos cuanto antes...

―Sí, tengo un contacto en el hospital. Me lo entregarán en seguida.

 

―¿Y?

Sebastián frunció la boca, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego, bebió un poco de su té con leche.

―Nada. Seguimos en la misma.

―Ah... ¿La autopsia no dijo nada?

―Nada... ya me pudrí de hablar de trabajo... contame vos, ¿Cómo andás? Últimamente por el trabajo no tengo mucho tiempo libre para vernos...

―Sos vos el boludo que no se cruza a verme ―Forzó una sonrisa. Por jebús, vivían en frente. Ignoró aquel detalle, contestando la pregunta.― Yo estoy joya, algo cansado. ¿Viste que logré que me den unos días? Voy a boludear hasta hartarme y de paso quiero hacer un curso.

El argentino hizo una pausa, bebiendo su estúpido café. Odiaba el café de este lugar. El mismo lugar. Y aún así, seguía bebiéndolo con tanta frecuencia...

―¿Curso de qué?-―Preguntó el otro rubio, mirando por la ventana del segundo piso hacia la cuidad.

―Para hacer cirugías más complejas. Es como una matetría... Así me pagan más.

―Pero vos estás bien económicamente... Tenés suerte. Por ejemplo, Miguel vino desde Perú con unos compañeros para investigar el caso y uno de sus amigos fue víctima. Como vino para acá no tiene mucha plata... y Manuel, el chileno, es nuevo y no tiene un peso el pobrecito...

―Qué mala leche lo del peruano. Y lo del otro también, supongo ―Se había hecho el sorprendido, sabiendo de antemano quienes habían sido los asesinados. No hacía falta que su hermano se los nombrara para confirmar que ya no caminaban entre los vivos.

―El inglés me estresa mucho. Vino porque estaba en ese coso del Scotland Yard, como en las películas de... no sé, Sherlock Holmes... y como resolvió bastantes casos de crímenes lo mandaron para acá...

―Dijiste que no querías hablar de tu trabajo, boludo, y es lo que estás haciendo. ―Le señaló Martín, terminándose el café.

―Cierto. Perdón, perdón... ―El Artigas le sonrió con pesadumbre, desviando la mirada en seguida de los resplandecientes ojos verdes del contrario.

―Estás pálido. Andá a dormir a tu casa, estás hecho mierda.

―No puedo. Tengo que llevar el informe de la autopsia enseguida ―Se puso de pie rápidamente. El tiempo pasaba volando cuando estaba con su querido hermano.― ¿Te acompaño al hospital?

―No, gracias. Me voy a quedar un rato más acá, todavía están con el tema del caso y hoy terminé rápido casi todo lo que me compete, así que...

―Ok. Me voy rapidísimo que me van a matar. ―Se despidió, perdiéndose de vista entre las mesas de gente comiendo porquería, gente feliz sin preocupaciones.

Se quedó un rato más, observando desde la ventana el mundo como sí él no fuera parte de esa realidad. A través del vidrio, podía ver como historias se entrelazaban, como criminales morían y cómo criminales mismos los mataban. Todo era tan divertido como confuso. Y aterrador. Cómo había dicho ese pibe la última vez que escuchó una conversación ajena.

Un rato después, volvió al hospital, tomando de nuevo la ruta más larga para fijarse si la avenida seguía cortada.

No, no lo estaba.

Qué rápido se olvida la gente de los muertos.

Martín sacó su celular volviendo a revisar su correo. Ningún mensaje. Ya lo sabía.

Suspiró y deseó adelantar dos días, para poder tomarse sus preciadas vacaciones. Al menos le gustaba llamarle así, ya que no iba a descansar...

Cuando María le dijo con ese acento venezolano, que tanto adoraba, que se habían suspendido todos los turnos que no eran urgentes para darle importancia al cadáver que llegó esta mañana, el rubio casi salta de júbilo al enterarse de que tenía el resto del día libre.

Volvió a su casa, con la intención de echarse a dormir una siesta. Pero ni bien se sentó en su cama, algo le llamó la atención. Viejos libros de misterio y asesinatos.

Ja. Jaja. La realidad era más complicada. Solo los casos imperfectos se resuelven, y resulta que no son para nada interesantes. La historia que todo el mundo quiere saber es la del crímen perfecto, la cual nunca será contada, ya que de un crímen perfecto no se descubre al asesino, sino deja de ser perfecto. ¿Y quién contaría la historia de la investigación si el crímen es perfecto?  
Un buen asesino es el que no asesina. Porque la muerte que comete pasa tan desapercibida que se siente como si jamás hubiese ocurrido.

No era el caso de A, como lo llama su hermano, o mejor dicho, el de El Humo. Él era el único que lo sabía, de eso estaba seguro.

¿Por qué El Humo? Se puso a pensar.

Porque mata... en algunas personas es más rápido, en otras no. El humo se ve de un color grisáceo, oscuro, hasta a veces negro, mas luego desaparece. ¿A eso quería referirse? Quizas. Además, el humo nace del fuego, el fuego destruye, quema, incendia... deja heridas.

¿Un pirómano psicópata, asesino en serie? Martín rió sin gracia.

No, él sabía que no era un pirómano.

Además, ninguna víctima había muerto incendiada...

Mmm... tampoco es psicópata. Aún. ¿O sí?

A, o El Humo, piensa en sí mismo como alguien que imparte la justicia, ¿No? No. No lo hace.

Martín se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama, sin pensar en el futuro. Tampoco en el caso. Después de todo, no era de incumbencia.

 

Una llamada lo despertó. Atendió adormecido, refregándose los ojos.

―¡Martín!― La voz de su hermano se oía desesperada. ¿Cuando no?

―¿Si?

―¿Me haces un favor urgente? ¡Urgente!

―Sí, sí ―El argentino bostezó, refregándose los ojos. En realidad no le importaba.

―Me olvidé unos papeles arriba de la mesa del comedor de casa, ¿Podes ir a mi departamento y traérmelos? Es importantísimo.

―Pero...

―Confío en vos. Gracias.

Y cortó.

Sebastián Artigas realmente parecía desesperado, tanto que no le dejó otra alternativa.

No quiere ir. No quiere ser testigo, ni sospechoso, ni nada en realidad. Él no quiere participar de eso, quiere ser el inevitable espectador. Invisible espectador. El asesino lo había elegido a él para que hubiera un testigo, uno que eligiera hablar, intervenir, o no hacer absolutamente nada. Pero no era tan divertido quedarse callado, tenía sus consecuencias. Comenzaba a ponerse paranoico, tenía mucho miedo de que descubrieran los mensajes que le llegaban. ¿Y sí lo confundían con el asesino?

Él quería quedar afuera.

Resumiendo el tema, el argentino no quería tener contacto con el centro de investigación. Mantenerse al margen, como una de las ocho millones de personas en el mundo que pueden ser tanto como el asesino o víctima era una mejor idea.

Se mordió el labio con molestia, puesto que ya estaba cruzando al departamento de en frente donde vivía su hermano.

 

Bisveó desde un costado, asegurándose de que no hubiera mucha gente.

Todos estaban adentro en el, lo que supuso, cuartel. Bueno, no. Le gustaba llamarlo cuartel, como lo hacía su hermano, aunque fuera una mierda con ambiente asqueroso donde solo se pasaban informes de gente asesinada. Qué divertido. No pensaba meterse ahí.

De todas formas, avanzó hacia la entrada general y le preguntó a un chico si trabajaba con Artigas. El joven, con carita aniñada y rasgos duros pero infantiles, ladeó la cabeza como si no reconociera el apellido o simplemente fuera un idiota. Se inclinaba mayormente por lo segundo.

No importa. Puso su mejor cara de galán, usando su rostro bonito para conseguir lo que quería. Sólo porque era necesario.

―Err... sí, trabaja conmigo ―Respondió finalmente.

Acento. Chileno. Boludo.

Esas son las tres palabras que se le cruzaron por la mente. Era tan solo un estudiante, que probablemente no supiera mucho de la vida. Ignorante en su inocencia, extranjero en un país muy diferente al de él a pesar de compartir un lado. Dudoso y nervioso. Martín lo analizó en seguida, sabiendo que no era el tipo de personalidad con la que se sentía a gusto para tener un amigo, o lo que sea.

No es como si tuviera muchos amigos.

No es como si quisiera tenerlos.

―Ah, bueno. ¿Serías tan amable de hacerme un favor? ―Y sonrió― ¿Le podrías llevar estos papeles a él? Tengo entendidos que son muy importantes...

El castaño bajó la vista a los papeles y exclamó un “ah, la autopsia”, antes de agarrarlos torpemente.

―Yo se los llevo, no te hagai problema.

―Muchas gracias...

―De nada―Auriculó el chileno, pero Martín ya se había marchado.

 

Manuel seguía con vista en la puerta y los papeles en la mano, aunque habían pasado diez minutos desde que el rubio se había ido.

Así que era el hermano de Sebastián Artigas. Cuando conoció a su compañero, pensó que su belleza no la encontraría en ningún lugar. No belleza en sí, sino la excentricidad, la elegancia de su ser, su inteligencia, la forma correcta de gesticular y de modular cada palabra pegaba a la perfección con sus hebras rubias pálidas y sus ojos color miel. 

Ahora que había conocido a su hermano, todo eso era nada. No sabía nada de él, pero parecía tan inteligente como Artigas, y era incluso poseía una hermosura inigualable. Era hermoso. No tenía el cabello tan claro, lo que le daba vitalidad a su imágen, a pesar de que aparentaba ser algo mayor que el Artigas. Y sus ojos. Había quedado embelesado con sus ojos verdes. Había visto el infinito de un estallido entre colores.

Sí, Manuel no podía quitarse la poesía de la cabeza. Conformaba parte de su alma.

―¿Llegó mi hermano? ―La voz apurada lo sacó del ensueño extraño que estaba teniendo. De hecho, casi lo asustó.

Apretó los papeles sin darse cuenta, antes de relajarse y entregárselos.

―Hum... ―Le extendió la bolsa.― ¿Qué es?

―¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

―Martín. ¿Por?

―Curiosidad. Se me olvidó preguntarle. Vamos.

Se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones por segunda vez en el día. No se sentía de ánimos para trabajar, mucho menos ahora que se sentía poético. Era como si esos ojos le hubieran abierto el flujo de inspiración, justo en el momento en que debía concentrarse en su trabajo.

Ahora se venía la parte tediosa, y en su opinión, algo complicada.

―Gonzales ―Lo llamó Itzel, con unas hojas en la mano ―Tú que eres el nuevo, ¿Ya viste alguna de las fotografías tomadas de las escenas del crimen?

―De éste no, pero si le preocupa que me pueda traumar o algo así, ¡Ya vi muchas de esas! Por algo me especialicé en este tema. Ya poh no creai que me sorprendo fácilmente.

―Mmm... eso se puede discutir.

Ella forzó una sonrisa, tan solo de compromiso. Lo invitó a sentarse a su lado, y Manuel se acomodó en la silla.

Le pasó la primera foto. A Manuel se le hirió el orgullo, porque luego delo que acababa de decir, le dieron nauseas.

―¿Mata a solo personas malas pero hace esto? ―Preguntó sin poderlo creer realmente.

―Tampoco es el primero. Es lo que algunos asesinos podrían llamar “una obra de arte”. Pero sí, es como tú dices, si lo miras en retrospectiva, no tiene gran sentido...

―Lo mires por donde lo mires no tiene gran sentido ―Contestó.

El cuerpo de quien había sido la primera víctima estaba desnudo. Su piel se exponía a la luz tenue que entraba por la ventana de ese 21/12/2012. En su cuerpo, perfectamente escrito, decía en inglés “Es sabido que los rubíes absorben el color y, lo expongas al color que lo expongas, va a seguir rojo. La sangre no. La sangre también suele ser negra.” Todo escrito en el cuerpo, con letra perfecta. ¿Con qué? No, con sangre sería muy común. Una hermosa caligrafía delataba que probablemente fue hecha con un cuchillo. La piel estaba rasgada con precisión alarmante, dejando a la vista el mensaje enrojecido que, a pesar de lo hinchado del cuerpo, se leía a la perfección. El mensaje comenzaba un centímetro, según el pie de foto, medido a regla, desde la clavícula, terminando a un centímetro del sexo, también a una distancia de un centímetro. Continuaba debajo, como si el cuerpo fuese una hoja con renglones. En ningún momento la letra variaba, estaba perfectamente calculado.

―¿Qué significa la frase? ―Preguntó, dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

―No lo sabemos. Tenemos suposiciones pero, puede significarse cualquier cosa. Desde un acertijo hasta una frase que le gustó al asesino y quiso escribirla, darla a conocer. Es bien sabida la frase de los rubíes, pero ¡Ah! Me pone impotente no poder sacar nada de esto. Debes ver los demás, por más horrorosas que te parezcan.

―¿Hay más frases? ―Inquirió, aceptando las otras seis fotos que le alcanzaban.

―No. El resto son... dibujos. Habilidosos dibujos.

―¿Sobre...?

Ella se estremeció. No obtuvo respuesta, mas pudo verlo enseguida con sus propios ojos. El de la segunda imagen correspondía a la siguiente muerte.

La creación. Eso lo supo en un santiamén. Un hombre y una mujer, una serpiente enrollada entre los pies de la pareja. Adán y Eva, dedujo. Manzanas los rodeaban, como si cayeran del cielo, como si lloviera la fruta prohibida. Todo dibujado con un objeto punzante y una mano experta en el pecho del cadáver. Lo curioso, y desagradable a la vez, era que cada manzana era puramentre roja. Debajo de la imagen indicaba que algunas manzanas eran apuñaladas, profundas heridas que luego fueron decoradas para parecerse a la fruta, mientras otras eran simples recortes de piel.  
Dejó rápidamente esa foto y pasó a la siguiente.

Monstruos. Con dientes afilados y ojos saltones, un dibujo bastante infantil y hasta tenía un toque caricaturizado. Se asqueó, le daba verdadera impresión verlos ahí, dibujados. ¡Eran cuerpos, por amor de dios! La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Los monstruos se fundían los unos con los otros, sin muchas lineas que dividieran una criatura de la otra, lo que creaba una imagen abstracta de ojos mirones, garras desgarrantes y lo que parecían ser escamas.

La cuarta era completamente diferente. El cuerpo colgaba de una de las vigas del techo, como si se hubiese suicidado. El cuerpo tenía quemaduras, como si lo hubieran marcado con un cigarrillo, pero los círculos eran mucho más grandes. Por ahí habían usado algo parecido, quién lo supiera. A Manuel se le revolvió el estómago al ver el cuerpo tironeado desde el cuello en el aire, con tales quemaduras. Tal vez no estaba tan preparado para esto como presumió. Debajo de la foto, decía que los círculos tenían el mismo radio que los centímetros que los separaban unos de otros. ¡Maldito psicópata obsesivo!

La quinta tenía un dibujo de salvajes. Caníbales comiéndose animales. Algo parecido a partes de persona estaban desparramados por el resto del cuerpo, como si eso ya se los hubieran comido. Había algunas plantas, como si le delimitaran el dibujo en un cuadro grotesco.

Basta. Solo faltan dos fotos más, trató de darse aliento.

La sexta imagen era un hombre con corona, un hombre horrible y deformado con expresión asquerosamente macabra. No tenía ojos y sonreía de manera cínica. Manuel se estremeció. Qué asco. Y como si fuera poco, el cadáver tenía en su mano derecha una corona, y en la izquierda un bastón dorado.

La séptima, la última, se trataban de hombres uniformados pero de símbolos que no supo reconocer. Estaban en perfecta fila, extendiéndose por todo el pecho, estómago, llegándo a alcanzar una parte de los muslos. ¿Militantes, quizás? ¿Militares? ¿Un intento de representar nazis?

Las únicas mujeres que habían sido asesinadas eran la segunda y la quinta. El resto eran hombres.

―Espeluznante, ¿Eh? ―Dijo su compañera.

―Bastante. Déjame pensar, esto tiene una relación...

―¿En serio? Yo ya tengo el cerebro tan quemado por el perfil psicológico que ya no quiero pensar. ―Se quejó.

―Es la vida. Empieza por la creación y va pasando generaciones...

―Sí, de eso nos hemos dado cuenta, pero hay algunos que no sé que tienen que ver. La primera, la tercera y cuarta son un misterio. También la última. Dios, esto va a volverme loca.

―La cuarta creo que representa... la extinción. Sí, la extinción de los dinosaurios, que son esos monstruitos... con los meteoritos, ¿Puede que las quemaduras sean los meteoritos? ¿Entonces por qué Adán y Eva? Ellos son de la biblia, pero la teoría de los meteoritos es científica...―Razonó Manuel.

―Es... una idea interesante ―Meditó ella, observando nuevamente las fotos.― Sí, puede que tengas razón con lo de las fotos tres y cuatro. Iré a planteárselo al resto. ―Se puso de pie, suspirando, agotada.― ¿Qué chingados...? ¡Mira que hora es! Agh, debería estar en mi casa descansando, no aquí.

―Ve tú, yo les digo ―Ofreció Manuel, fregándose los ojos.

―¿En serio? Ah, eres... ah, muchísimas gracias ―Dijo ella, desapareciendo por la puerta, dejando el cansancio flotando por el aire como para quien quisiera suspirarlo.

No le alcanzó a decir de nada ya que la mexicana se había ido. ¿Era lento o todo el mundo estaba apurado?

También debes dormir, Manuel, se dijo al fregándose los ojos otra vez, con sueño. Pero primero lo primero; el trabajo.

 

Asunto: (Sin asunto)  
De: ElHumo@Hotmail.com  
Para: M_Hernandez@Hotmail.com  
Mensaje:  
Daniel de Irala. Político, en el senado, en la Capital. Muere el día martes del día 12 del mes de febrero del año 2013 a las 15.00 horas de la tarde por asesinato. El caso sigue abierto. No se resuelve. El ex novio es sospechoso. Martín Hernández lo sería, pero presenta una coartada.

Martín frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía que ser su amigo? Sí, él sabía por qué. 

Marcó el número que sabía de memoria rápidamente. Un tono. Dos tonos. Tres tonos. Varios tonos. Contestador. Llamó otra vez.

La inquietud no era nada comparada con la angustia que comenzó a sentir. Fue como una buena patada en el estómago. Se quedó sin aire por unos segundos al darse cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Llamó mil veces, hasta que alguien respondió.

―¿Hola?

―Soy yo, Martín.

―Ah, Tincho, ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien, bien. Te llamaba porque estoy preocupado.

―¿Por? ―Se oía divertido, alegre.

―¿Cómo que por? Me quedé pensando en lo que me dijiste. No podés estafar a toda esa gente así como así saliendo impune, te puede pasar algo...

―Awww, ¿Estás preocupado por mi? Estaré bien. No es la primera vez que lo hago. Esta gente está acostumbrada a que los estafen y yo necesito el dinero. Sabes que mi madre está internada. No haría esto si no lo necesitara.

―No lo necesitás. Podés resolverlo de otra manera...

―Sí, lo necesito. También te necesito a vos. ―Hizo una pausa, vacilando―. Vení esta noche. ¿Si?

―No puedo. Hemm... pero voy mañana, a saludarte. A la tarde. ―Dijo triste, mirando el suelo.

Quizá si convencía a Daniel, el asesinato no se consumaría...

―Dale ―Se oía feliz. Como siempre.― Te espero con mate y chipás.

―Sí.

Se despidieron y Martín se mordió el labio, gesto nervioso e infaltable en él. Si no podía evitar la muerte de su amigo, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Darle el gusto de ir a visitarlo, de sonreírle y darle falsas esperanzas. Sí, eso se oía prometedor.

Mentira.

Sonaba asqueroso.

Era terrible.

Apagó el velador con cierta nostalgia, recordando a los que ya no estaban y los que ya no iban a estar. Porque si no los recordaba, nadie lo haría.

La gente es muy hija de puta como para ir a un cementerio y poner rosas en todas las tumbas, pensando en la vida que cada individuo tuvo. A nadie le interesa.

Y a Martín tampoco.

Aunque, de vez en cuando, le gusta recordar a los muertos. Lo hace sentir vivo.

Pero nunca puede estar seguro durante cuánto tiempo lo estará.


	2. Dos

Martín observó el bisturí de diamante en su mano.

Se sentía como la primera vez que había experimentado con un cadáver en la universidad. La morgue aceptaba que se llevaran cuerpos no reconocidos ni reclamados por nadie para poder aprender a hacer los cortes de manera precisa, dañando el cuerpo lo menos posible, para revolver y hacer lo que era necesario para salvar una vida y volver a cerrar la herida.

Sin embargo, Martín no salvaba.

Martín asesinaba.

La sangre ya no chorreaba por el filo del metal. Se que se encontraba casi seca, limpia.

Hoy era un día importante en su vida. Hoy, Martín Hernández perdió lo que le quedaba de su humanidad, al ver el yaciente cuerpo de su adorable primo muerto sobre la cama.

La parte horrible ya había terminado. No, no había sido verlo retorcerse de dolor por el veneno, ni mucho menos le había impactado la idea de que lo había matado él. Lo que lograba dejarlo sin aliento era el hecho de que no lo horrorizaba tanto haber cometido esos hechos, nunca había llegado el remordimiento. Simplemente, lo asesinó. ¡Era su primo! ¡Su primito querido!

¿Y qué era lo que sentía?

Satisfacción.

No por la muerte. No por la justicia. No por sus ideales. No por cualquier maldita razón que pudiera tener.

Cualquier profesional aseguraría que Martín tenía la mente más extraña del mundo.

Sonrió. La satisfacción la sentía por la sensación que aun lo recorría, el bisturí volviéndose una extensión de su cuerpo, dibujando cada hermosa línea, cada curva perfecta, cada trabajado dibujo. Cada hilo de sangre que surgía de unas pequeñas gotas, seguía su punzante lápiz como un río rojo que persigue el brillo metálico que apaga y se lleva el líquido que mantiene rebosante de viveza el cuerpo muerto.

Daniel tendría el dibujo más bonito de todos.

Un hermoso paisaje y una catarata armada con la misma sangre caían en vertical sobre un montón de señores con galera y mujeres con abanicos. El tiempo le daba incluso para hacerle los detalles a los refinados abanicos de dama y los graciosos monóculos. Ironía. Le encantaba. Porque eran hombres del pasado, que así, representaban el presente. Odiaba el presente tanto como le fascinaba ir modificándolo a su parecer.

La vida que cae en manos de la mierda de la sociedad. ¿No es un dibujo hermoso? ¿No es hermoso? ¿No es hermoso?

Y Martín se sentía pleno, dibujando, burlándose de los que no tienen la inteligencia suficiente como para interpretar su sencilla pero cifrada obra de arte.

Internamente, se preguntó si alguna vez expondrían cuerpos en un museo. Debían conservarlos para que no se pudrieran, porque vaya, la vida es tan complicada que te pudre hasta la tumba.

Por un instante, el rubio deliró. Sus ojos verdes vieron un pabellón de limpias baldosas crema, color que combinaba con las paredes más claras y las columnas blancas con detalles en espiral dorados, representando lo infinito de un barroco dentro de tonos y contextos renacentistas. Cadáveres algo verdosos, pero bien cuidados, serían puestos en exposición por los años de los años, siendo apreciados por los hombres sabios que sabían que La Mona Lisa era la Gioconda y que Caravaggio vivió tal cual sus pinturas. Y verían su obra de arte continuada, como las telas egipcias que se iban escribiendo con la historia... nada de papiros, rollos, hojas o papeles viejos, la misma esencia del cuerpo donde residió la vida misma era la mejor caja para conservar un pedazo de sueño ideal de un artista excepcional.

Un pestañeó quebró el fantasioso sueño. Basta. Eso no iba a ocurrir. Las personas eran lo suficientemente moralistas como para fingir que no se sentían morbosamente atraídos por sus asesinatos. Martín tenía la certeza de que mucha gente que se detenía en los semáforos, desviaba la vista hacia el diario que tuviera un titular con alguno de sus crímenes. Sabía que jóvenes como el que había oído cuando se tomaba su típico café matutino había por montones, atraídos por la realidad que superaba a la ya increíble ficción.

Y al Hernández le encantaba la sola idea de poner un equipo de investigación boca abajo y enloquecer a la gente que se informaba leyendo o mirando las noticias, confundiéndoles la atracción que sentían por el crimen por el gusto propio al deseo de matar.

El ser humano puede haber avanzado todo lo que quiera, pero el instinto salvaje jamás desaparecerá.

Igualmente, tenía en cuenta la realidad.

Martín Hernández es un psicópata.

Sabía que cumplía las condiciones para serlo, todas las características impuestas por profesionales, por la ciencia que tanto apreciaba. Aún así, insistía en que los que tienen problemas mentales, la mayoría de las veces, solo poseen ventajas no consideradas.

Como Leonardo da Vinci. Aristóteles. O Caravaggio. Este último, a pesar de haber asesinado y de haber pintado cosas horribles para su época, en este momento era uno de los más grandes pintores de la historia. Él sería algo así en el futuro.

Sería un humano aspirante a dios.

Sería un dios que inspiraría a otros humanos.

Así lo veía él, con su realidad claramente distorsionada, pero extrañamente razonable.

¿Por qué tendría que verlo como los demás? La realidad que ven los demás es carente de cultura, de verdadero arte y, como si fuera poco, pobre. Ya nadie aspira a la grandeza. Necesitan vanidad, necesitan seguir adelante, tener sueños a gran escala y desear cambiar el mundo. Así se crea el progreso, el desarrollo, las revoluciones.

Por eso Martín Hernández acepta para sí, que ser un psicópata no está mal, sino que puede considerarse una ventaja.

Cerró la puerta sin llave sin dejar rastro de nada, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Y así era.

Nunca estuvo allí.

A Daniel de Irala lo mató el humo.

Y el humo desaparece.

Martín tenía su coartada, por supuesto.

 

―Pasá ―Dijo el hondureño, manteniendo la puerta de la parte trasera del local abierta.

Martín asintió, pasando.

― ¿Luis Ángel? ¿Qué haces? ―Preguntó el boliviano con un par de papas fritas en la mano.

Los dos se quedaron helados.

El olor a hamburguesa y a frituras invadía el aire del silencio. Era asqueroso, Martín lo sabía y se repetía que estaba allí solo por “asuntos”. Eran asuntos, ¿No? Odiaba el puto café del lugar, pero necesitaba ser frecuente. Necesitaba una rutina.

― J... Julio...

― Lo que pasa es que recibí una llamada de mi ex, nada linda la cosa, así que necesitaba fumarme un pucho, y Ángel, que es mi amigo, me dejó salir por acá para que yo le hiciera compañía en su descanso... ―Explicó Martín como si alguna de esas palabras fuera verdad.

Es verdad si lo crees.

― Ah... ¿Estás en tu descanso, Luis Ángel? Y yo aquí trabajando.... ―Refunfuñó, aunque parecía más un puchero disimulado.

― S... sí, descansa si quieres, yo me pondré a trabajar enseguida, déjame hablar con un segundo con él, ¿Sí? ―Habló rápido y nervioso.

― No, dejá. Yo me tomo un café y espero a que termine tu turno, total hoy trabajo más tarde...

― A....ah, ok...

Julio miró a su compañero con extrañeza, bastante confundido por su actitud. Cuando el rubio de cara bonita y expresión despreocupada fue a hacer la cola para pedir dicho café, se le acercó a castaño.

― ¿Qué fue eso?

― ¿Q... qué fue q-qué?

― Estás muy nervioso, ¿Quién es ese chico? ―Insistió con curiosidad.

― Mmm… un amigo…

― Por tu reacción es un “amigo”, no un amigo...

― ¿Qué? Oh, no. No, no, te estás equivocando ―Sonríe, mas su sonrisa tiembla.

― Sí, claro... ―Respondió bromeando maliciosamente antes de irse.

 

― Mi turno acaba de terminar ―Fue lo único que dijo el chico, todavía con el uniforme de trabajo.

El rubio asintió, levantándose.

― Bueno, doy por sentado que me estás ayudando. Acordate que no te estoy obligando a nada. ―El hondureño asintió. 

― Lo sé. Sólo... una cosa. ¿Puedo decirles a los demás que me gustas? No es cierto, pero ayuda a aparentar mi nerviosismo cuando hablo de ti.

― Claro. Tenés que aprender a mentir, eso ayudaría bastante... 

― Lo intentaré. ―Su tono convencido relajó a Martín.

― Puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras, ya sabés. Y cualquier cosa, mi coartada es que me quedé fumando con vos en el descanso. Y todos estarán sorprendidos, porque nadie sabe que fumo. Entonces yo me hago el avergonzado, y pum, así de simple.

― Sí, por supuesto. ¿No sabían que Martín fumaba? Ah, dio'...

Martín vio en sus ojos lo que necesitaba. La devoción y admiración, mezclada con aquella atracción a la morbosidad a la que le había dado vueltas anteriormente, todo reflejado en aquella mirada pequeña y misteriosa. Su color avellana guardaba secretos, sus secretos. Ahora era su cómplice. Ese niño de apenas 17 años era todo lo que necesitaba por ahora.

― Tengo que ir a trabajar. Entonces, nos vemos.

― Adiós, que te vaya bien.

 

Manuel sostenía el té humeante en una mano la otra la usaba para leer el informe preparado por el Artigas. Estaba aburrido, hace horas que miraba el mismo papel sin hallar nada más que letras que cuanto más las releía, menos sentido tenían. Soltó los papeles en la mesa, soltando un suspiro quejoso.

― No hay nada nuevo ―Criticó amablemente el chileno, dándole un sorbo al líquido oscuro y dulce de la taza.

― Sí, ya lo sé. Tampoco hubo nada nuevo en el caso, ¿No? Estamos donde empezamos. Una muerte más solo significa que estamos dejando perder más vidas.

― ¿Y si...? Digo, si no podemos resolver esto... ¿Qué va a ocurrir cuando se le acabe la historia al asesino?

― ¿A qué te referís? ―El uruguayo bajó sus papeles para centrarse en la conversación. No iba a seguir tomando mate, ya estaba frío.

― El asesino nos está contando su forma de ver la historia de la humanidad con los dibujos en los cuerpos pero, ¿Qué va a pasar cuando llegue a la actualidad? ¿Nos va a contar el futuro? Eso... ¿Qué wea va a ocurrir cuando termine su historia?

― Bueno... ―El rubio se acomodó los anteojos― primero, dios quiera que no pase. Ojalá lo atrapemos pronto. Pero de ser así... quizás pare... ―Dijo sin confianza.

― Eso espero ―Asintió Gonzales― pero sabes que es demasiado optimismo. Un asesino es un asesino. Encontrará su escusa pa' seguir matando. Una... nueva historia, probablemente.

― Mejor... me voy.

― ¿Te llevo en mi auto?

El chileno negó con la cabeza, sin mirarlo.

― No, me iré caminando. Quiero tiempo para pensar.

― Nos vemos mañana ―Fue la despedida de Sebastián antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa, despidiéndose todavía perdido entre un mar de pensamientos, suposiciones, hipótesis, y qué hambre que tengo. Qué cansancio tenía.

Y mientras tanto, Manuel esperaba el ascensor. Se encontró con, ni más ni menos que Martín. Oh, el hermano de Sebastián. El chileno se puso nervioso, su vista volvía a ese par de luceros verdes que parecían brillar de júbilo en la oscuridad del pasillo apenas alumbrado.

― ¿Hola…? ―Saludó el rubio, reparando su sorpresa con una sonrisa amable.

― Hola ―¿Por qué tanto nerviosismo? Lo irritaba. Se irritaba a él mismo. Es el sueño, se dijo. Es el sueño.

― ¿Qué hacés vos acá? ―Inquirió saliendo del ascensor― Que linda sorpresa verte de nuevo.

― ¿Eh? N-no, yo vine a trabajar con tu hermano.

― ¿Querés... venir a tomar un mate a mi casa? ―Preguntó lentamente, indeciso.

― Bueno... aunque acabo de beber té en la casa de Sebastián, te voy a decir que sí ―Se tomó la libertad de sonreírle.

― Perfecto.

El chileno lo siguió e inspeccionó el departamento de Martín desde adentro. Era chico, bonito, pero estaba bastante descuidado. Pero... le gustaba la decoración. Cuadros hermosos, donde no reconocía al artista, aunque eso era lo de menos. Le daban luminosidad a las paredes blancas y aburridas, le ofrecían vida, alegría. La mayoría de los cuadros eran abstractos, pero había varios. Y un par de fotos a lo lejos. Y cosas tiradas.

― No paso mucho tiempo en casa por el trabajo, así que disculpá el desorden. Perdón... ―Martín dejó las cosas en el sillón, invitando al menor a sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa pequeña que había en un costado de la habitación.

― No hay problema.

Sin embargo, sí. Había muchas cosas desparramadas por ahí, pero nada relacionado con su trabajo. En mayoría se trataba de de ropa o basura desperdigada por el cuarto que logró ver de reojo, ya que se quedaron en la cocina, más limpia, con una mesa que tenía varias facturas a pagar.

― ¿Mate, café o té?

― Humm... no, gracias, te dije que acabo de beber en casa de tu hermano.

― Ah, sí. Cualquier cosa que quieras, pedime. ―Le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta, preparándose lo que pensaba merendar tardíamente.― ¿Mi hermano y vos son muy amigos?

― No... Pero solemos juntarnos a trabajar. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

― Los cerebros.

― ¿Eh?

― Que piensan los cerebros, no la cabeza. Bueno, ya entendí el punto, ¿Qué haría yo sin mis asistentes? ―Bromeó, de buen humor.

Manuel sonrió, esta vez de verdad. La charla sin contenido, hablando de cosas normales, rozando lo corriente, le calmó esa molestia que sentía consigo mismo y esa presión de su vida por culpa del caso a resolver. La conversación siguió durante lo que se les fue el tiempo, Martín tomando mate y Manuel masticando una galletita de vez en cuando.

― Ay, ya es tarde ―Se quejó el castaño sin ninguna tristeza en su voz. Si fuera por él, sería un gusto quedarse hablando tan entretenidamente como hasta ahora con el argentino.

― ¿Ya te vas?...

― No lo sé. Debería...

El silencio reinó en el cuarto, bañando con incomodidad el aire que los rodeaba.

― Y si yo... te pidiera que no te vayas... ¿Te irías igual? ―Soltó de repente Martín, inclinándose para acercar su rostro de inocente expresión.

― E-eh... quizá pueda quedarme un rato más.., ―Aceptó, totalmente bajo el hechizo del rubio.

― ¿Podrías? No quiero causar problemas...

¿Era cosa de Manuel o Martín se estaba acercando cada vez más a él?

No, así era, ya que cuando el chileno se inclinó hacia adelante hiperventilando, anhelando que sus labios tocaran los de Martín, él rompió esa corta distancia.

No fue más que un simple contacto de labios, suave y tierno. Sin embargo, Manuel se alejó al instante.

Había algo amargo entre toda esa inmensa dulzura, algo que estaba mal aunque realmente quisiera besarlo. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era, ¿La moral? ¿Otra vez el sueño? ¿El puto sueño? ¿Por qué ya no podía disfrutar de nada?

― Ah, p-perdón ―Empezó a balbucear cuando su celular vibró con energía, emitiendo sonoros y ruidosos ritmos. Le dio la sensación de que llevaba sonando más tiempo.

¿Por qué tenía un ringstone tan idiota? Uno no se da cuenta de ese tipo de detalles hasta que lo hacen pasar vergüenza.

Fingiendo que eso no le importaba, contestó enseguida, para escapar del momento.

Pero Manuel estaba pensando ahora en otra cosa. Había algo en él que le parecía intrigante, algo que iba más allá de su físico y el empalagoso tono que utilizaba para hablarle, un sexto sentido que le gritaba que debía tender una escusa y volver otro día. Ese beso había sido extraño. Pero eso no le impedía perderse ahora en la idea de sus labios, los cuales miraba fijamente cuando hablaba.

― ¿H-ola?

― Manuel, ven AHORA. Hubo otra muerte. –La voz demandante tenía acento inglés. La reconoció casi instintivamente.

― ¿Si? ¿A estas horas de la tarde? ―Preguntó todavía con la cabeza volando, alarmándose.

― Sí, ven ahora mismo.

Idas y vueltas, gritos y órdenes de personal desesperado se alcanzaron a oír a través del auricular del teléfono antes de que Arthur cortara.

― Me tengo que ir ―Avisó Manuel, entristecido.

― Trabajo es trabajo. ¿Pasó algo?

― Otra muerte. Después...

― Sí, después volvé. Cuando quieras. ―Le confirmó el argentino.

Manuel salió corriendo se metió en el ascensor, sin saber si la llamada sólo fue su ocurrente salvación o había arruinado el comienzo de un romance color de rosa.

Pues bien, eso habría que averiguarlo después. Ahora, el caso.

 

Tocó la puerta con una mezcla inmanejable de sentimientos. Sí, no eran horas de llegar de visita, pero esta vez no iba sólo con sus ganas de verlo.

Martín le abrió la puerta y lo recibió con una sonrisa.

― Eris sospechoso ―fue lo primero que salió de su boca. Se le escapó, de improvisto, antes que el hola que tal. No lo pudo evitar.

El otro pestañeó, confundido, perdiendo la mueca dulce y reemplazándola por una máscara fría.

― ¿Cómo?

― Que eris sospechoso. El jefe de la investigación te ha puesto a ti como sospechoso por tu relación con la víctima y tu oficio.

― Esperá, ¿Qué víctima? ¿A quién mataron?

Manuel se guardó la sorpresa para sí mismo. No podía ponerse en evidencia, ya que él mismo comenzaba a sospechar de él, de su cambio al decirle esas palabras. 

― A Daniel de Irala. Era tu primo lejano, ¿No?

Martín palideció ante los ojos de Manuel, quien de pronto, tuvo la impresión de que él no había sido. La manera en que los ojos del argentino brillaron de lágrimas no eran acordes en un asesino, para nada. No al de un psicópata. De repente se sintió mal de haberle soltado todo tan de repente. Las personas normales no procesaban la muerte como cosa de todos los días, se le olvidaba ser cuidadoso en ese sentido.

― Lo siento ―Intentó disculparse, meramente por formalidad.

― N-no... wow... esperame, no puedo, tengo... ―Tomó aire, sus ojos desenfocados. Las lágrimas no cayeron en ningún momento de sus ojos.―...que sentarme ―Auriculó, buscando una silla.

Manuel terminó consolando a Martín. Él no paraba de repetir que podía haberlo salvado, puesto a que era el único que sabía sobre la corrupción que estaba cometiendo. El chileno le decía que no, que todos eran corruptos, que pudo haber sido cualquiera. Pero Martín no hacía caso. Martín se tapaba la cara y juraba maldiciones, entre lo que parecían ser gimoteos, Manuel se lamentaba por dentro por no saber decir palabras de aliento para cuando los demás lo necesitaban.

Nunca había entendido a la muerte ni el propósito de esta, el sentido indiscriminado con el que actuaba. Manuel se preguntó por qué existía, si todo tiene un final, ¿Por qué tiene que ser definitivo? ¿Por qué tan cruel? ¿Por se lleva a las personas que necesitan otros? ¿A madres a quienes sus hijos los esperan en sus casas? ¿A padres que trabajan duro para llevarle todos los días alimento a su familia? ¿A abuelos que deben enseñar y malcriar a sus nietos? Y si la muerte era tan cruel, ¿Por qué había asesinos que contribuían a su ya horrible labor? No lo entendía, jamás entendería la mente de un asesino. ¿Por qué la muerte natural no los mataba a ellos? Bueno, conocido dicho es que hierva mala nunca muere.

Al rato, Martín pidió perdón. Le preguntó si quería un remís o algo. Manuel asintió y le pidió pasar al baño antes de marcharse, esperando a que llamara al auto.

Seguía pensativo, por lo que se lavó la cara como si el agua pudiera sacarle las neuronas para dejarle, de una maldita vez por todas, la mente en blanco. Eso nunca ocurriría. Vagamente se preguntó, entre las miles de interrogantes que se hacía constantemente, quién había sido su antepasado. Qué cosas malas había hecho para que Manuel pagara todo con su mente. Su cerebro que jamás se detenía, su maldición, su perdición, no lo sabía...

Lo vio reflejado en el espejo, en las grandes ojeras que rodeaban los ojos que alguna vez habían sido hermosos, llenos de energía y entusiasmo por el estudio. Habían. Ahora no era más que el ojo y su iris de color apagado.

Hubo un segundo, donde lo consiguió. Se quedó en nada mirando su rostro, sin pensar en nada. Luego, su cabeza lo traicionó y volvió a maquinar tan rápido como comenzó a latirle el corazón.

Había una cosa que siempre había mantenido la chispa en Manuel Gonzales. Eso que siempre le sacaba el niño interior que él creía que había muerto hace años, una cosa que guiaba la vida sin que ni siquiera se diera cuenta.

La curiosidad.

La curiosidad, que ahora mismo lo obligaba a mantener la vista fija en algo negro dentro de la bañera. Corrió la cortina, encontrando un maletín con tenía un candado, y por qué diablos había un maletín con un candado en el baño. Sin pensarlo, se puso a juguetear con el candado entre sus dedos, preguntándose si la llave podría abrirse como en las películas, con una hebilla de mujer o un alfiler. Supo que no, que eran tonterías.

Si el maletín estaba ahí, entonces la llave también lo estaría. O no. Quizá la tenía Martín.

Como no había lugar dónde ocultar una llave en este baño, salió. Abrió la puerta en completo silencio, oyendo que el rubio hablaba por teléfono, seguramente pidiéndole el remís. Tenía poco tiempo antes de que cortara la llamada. La habitación estaba al lado y se detuvo en el umbral.

¿Vas a sucumbir de nuevo a la curiosidad? ¿O vas a dejar que te consuma hasta que te deshagas? No sabía, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Su mirada dio vueltas por el cuarto y las ansias de abrir ese maletín eran cada vez más grandes. No le bastaría con preguntarle a Martín que había, Manuel tenía que ver todo con sus propios ojos.

Entró a la habitación sin pensarlo, buscando la llave. Rebuscó rápidamente, si Martín lo encontraba no sabría cómo explicar lo que estaba haciendo. Maldita curiosidad insana.

No había rastro de la llave a simple vista, pero no se animaba a buscar en los cajones. No le hizo falta. Algo hizo crack y Manuel se dio vuelta violentamente, asustado. Martin no estaba en la puerta. El murmullo de su conversación seguía en la cocina.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse, pero cuando intentó seguir adelante, volvió a escuchar el sonido. Levantó el pie y lo volvió a apoyar. El sonido venía de la madera.

La levantó con cuidado y dificultad, hallando la llave.

¿Qué mierda tenía el maletín para esconder la llave debajo del suelo?

Su interés se hacía cada vez más grande. Volvió a acomodar la madera y huyó al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y arrodillándose frente a la bañera: abrió el candado.

Su decepción fue enorme. Sólo eran las herramientas de trabajo de Martín, un bisturí, paños y algunos productos de limpieza especializados en su doctrina. Cosas de médico. Sin embargo, algo seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Por qué guardarlo así? ¿Por qué ocultarlo de esa manera...?

Sí, se estaba negando. Negando a creerle a la voz que le gritaba “¡Es él! ¡Es él el asesino!”.

―La curiosidad mató al gato, ¿Sabías?

Manuel pegó un respingo y la llave se le escapó de la mano, cayendo estrepitosamente en la bañadera. Se giró lentamente, sintiendo una mezcla de nerviosismo y miedo que lo volvía loco por dentro. Le sudaban las manos y su corazón latía como si hubiera corrido una maratón en tan solo un minuto.

Se quedó callado, atento a esos ojos verdes que lo observaban como si fueran de alguien ajeno a Martín. Las esmeraldas cautivadoras ya no estaban allí; parecían reemplazadas por el frío metálico de un diamante teñido en sangre verde, brillante, misteriosa... y aterradora. Y tan encantadora como su sonrisa.

―L-lo siento.

Manuel lo sentía de verdad. Si no hubiera sido por el irremediable deseo de meterse en lo que no le incumbe para saciar sus ansias de lo oculto, no se encontraría en esta maldita posición. Rápidamente, comenzó a ver las alternativas que tenía para huir de allí. Ansiaba más que nada volver a su casa, tomar una taza de té de limón y mirar la televisión hasta que le pudriera el cerebro y olvidara lo que ocurrió. Ojalá pudiera pudrir su cerebro, pero era lo más valioso que poseía.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió, entonces a no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sentía como un gato a quien le habían cortado la cola y limado las uñas, desorientado y sin ningún arma.

¿Ningún arma?

Ah, claro, que tonto era a veces.

Agarró el bisturí de atrás suyo. Solo lo usaría para escapar. Tomar el primer teléfono y llamar a sus compañeros. Quizá Sebastián estuviera en su casa, entonces podría ayudarlo.

La risa de Martín lo sorprendió.

― No te preocupes, no mato gatos, los cuido. Y me gustan los gatos curiosos. Pero no puedo tenerlos acá, es cruel mantenerlos en el edificio. ―Se encogió de hombros y volvió a dirigir la mirada a él― ¿Por qué no bajas eso? Es caro.

Manuel no reaccionó. Frunció el ceño, pero no cambió de posición.

― ¿En serio creíste que soy el asesino?

― Acaban de matarte a tu primo. Una persona así no está riendo a los cinco minutos de saber que murió. Y la llave estaba escondida. ¿Por qué esconderías la llave debajo de la madera del piso si son solo cosas de trabajo?

Martín dejó de sonreír. Se volvió a encoger de hombros.

― Sos igual que mi hermano. Todo tiene que tener gran explicación. Bueno, si querés saber, ya sabía lo de la muerte de mi primo. ―Sacó el celular, tecleando rápidamente― El asesino me manda las víctimas. Simplemente no quería ser testigo ni meterme en nada, por eso no dije nada.   
Me da igual. No creí que iría a afectarme. Pero sigo sin querer meterme en esto... Y lo del maletín es porque le cambié el candado. Antes tenía uno que necesitaba una combinación de números, pero lo cambié por el de la caja fuerte porque era más seguro. Le puse el candado ahí por los rumores de robo en el trabajo. ¿Tenés idea de lo que sale un bisturí de diamante? Dios, que quisquillosos son los investigadores. Y bueno, la llave de ahí debería ser la de la caja fuerte, pero se me olvidó que le cambié el candado.

Manuel bajó el “arma”, soltando un suspiro. Claro, el nuevo, el estúpido, el apresurado... se sentía idiota, por lo que volvió a guardar el bisturí y se apresuró a salir por la puerta, cabizbajo.

Al pasar por al lado de Martín, lo escuchó decir:

― Es imprescindible desconfiar de absolutamente todo. Lástima que sos tan inocente.

Manuel sintió una aguja clavarse en su brazo y, viendo todo borroso, olvidó lo que era la vida durante unos instantes.


	3. Tres

Sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza. Gimió de dolor, sentía como si le martillearan la cabeza desde el interior. Hizo una mueca incluso antes de mirar qué había sucedido.

Algo en él le decía que era mejor idea seguir fingiendo inconsciencia, no enfrentarse a lo que sea que Martín le había hecho. Se tomó un minuto para reflexionar y se dio cuenta que estaba atado a una silla. La soga le apretaba un poco los brazos y los tobillos, le irritaba no poder moverse. Finalmente, abrió los ojos mientras tiraba para liberar, con creciente desesperación, su cuerpo atrapado de entre las cuerdas.

Dejó de moverse: la soga le raspaba la piel y dolía cada vez que intentaba escapar, pero más importante, atrajo dos pares de ojos hacia él.

La primera mirada era verde. Demás conocida. Ese diamante en reluciente verde, siempre tan llamativo, tan brillante, tan... le pareció irónico su propio pensamiento: alguien podría matar por esos ojos. Ja, muy gracioso.

Sin embargo, había otro par de ojos. Color avellana, pequeños y vivaces, lo miraban atentamente.

Luego, le puso atención a la habitación. Estaba en un rincón del cuarto de Martín, donde había ido a buscar la llave del maletín. 

Sentía mareos. A su alrededor, parecía que los muebles y los objetos se movían en su lugar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como antes. Tenía miedo. Desde que decidió que iba a ser criminólogo, tenía en cuenta que podía meterse en algo que atentara contra su persona. ¡Pero nunca había imaginado extremos! Le espeluznaba su propio pensamiento. Que el asesino A realizara sus “obras” cuando sus víctimas todavía estaban vivas era un hecho descartado por el equipo de investigación, pero no dejaba de asustarlo. La sola idea de sufrir cuando ese psicópata le cortara el cuerpo hasta desangrarse o morirse de alguna manera horrible, lenta y dolorosa, casi lo hacía temblar.

― ¡La bella durmiente ya despertó! ―Exclamó Martín, entre el entusiasmo y el sarcasmo.

El chileno arrugó la nariz con desagrado. Quiso responder algo mordaz, pero el chico de ojos desconocidos tiró de la manga del rubio con insistencia, como si fuera un niñato.

― Creo que no debió haberme visto ―Alcanzó a oír Manuel, la voz del menor era de un país extranjero. Le sonaba a acento hondureño. No estaba seguro, no le prestó mucha atención.

― No jodas, no sale de esta casa con vida ―le aseguró.

Manuel supo también que de nada serviría rogar por su vida. No funcionaría con un soborno. Martín Hernández tenía un buen trabajo, una cara bonita y buenos amigos. No necesitaba nada que él pudiera darle. Vagamente se preguntó por qué, por qué mataba. Sin darse cuenta, su expresión pasó del drogado inconsciente a la fiera enojada.

No quería morir, no quería que le hicieran daño.

Aflojó los puños que no se había dado cuenta que los tenía apretados, porque de nuevo, vio que era inútil. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? Solo le quedaba esperar un milagro, una oportunidad. Rogaba por tener al menos una, se odiaría por la eternidad si dejara este mundo sin luchar. Eso era de cobardes. De débiles. Manuel odiaba a ambos.

Por parte de Martín, no parecía interesado en otra cosa que no fuera burlarse de él.

― Mirá, hasta podría cortarle las piernas si intenta escapar.

Hubo un silencio largo, que Martín rompió con una risa.

― Que silencio más denso, casi que podría cortarlo con cuchillo... como a tus piernas...

Y volvió a reír, sin que nadie dijera nada.

Manuel se fijó en que el chico en realidad no parecía muy convencido de lo que decía el rubio, se podría afirmar fácilmente que su temor era similar al de él. Tomó nota mental de aquello, quizá pudiera usarlo a su favor.

― Okay, nadie tiene humor hoy. Que aburridos.

― No creo que sea una situación para bromear, Martín. ―Le dijo el extranjero, clavando sus ojos en Manuel.

― Bueno, si querés, andate. Gracias por traerme la soga, tengo que comprar mis propios elementos de tortura.

El chico lo empujó suavemente con mufa y Martín le sacó la lengua.

― Eres un idiota bipolar. Deja de hacer ese tipo de bromas...

― No, por dios, es tan divertido. Y no soy bipolar.

― Ah, lo siento psicópata con trastorno de personalidad múltiple.

Martín no dijo nada, tan solo continuó sonriendo. El chico rodó los ojos y se despidió del argentino, saliendo de la puerta, anunciando que tenía mucho trabajo y un turno extra que cubrir.

Sus ojos, esos ojos tan especiales, estaban de nuevo puestos sobre él.

Manuel cuadró los hombros para hacer frente a lo que viniera. Se mordió el labio, tratando de que el contrario no viera que le temblaba, pero hizo caso omiso. Se agachó y apoyó los brazos en su regazo.

― ¿Sabés que va a pasar ahora?

― Voy a morir, ¿Cierto? ―Adivinó, desafiándolo con la mirada, a sabiendas que no iba a salir de este edificio.

Martín asintió lentamente, como si lo acabara de decidir.

― Es una lástima, pero sí. ―hablaba despacio, bajo― ¿Sabés qué? Podemos pensar juntos qué voy a dibujarte.

Pensó que era una lástima no haber sido cardíaco, porque de ser así, ahora estaría agonizando en un corto y final infarto. Su corazón latía desbocado, tanto que sentía su palpitar en el cuerpo entero, constante en su oído y hasta en sus ojos. Suspiró, entendiendo que había entrado en pánico.

― Eris un enfermo.

― Ah, dale, vamos a tener una charla filosófica ahora. No me jodas.

― Yo... hablo en serio. Estai' enfermo.

― ¿Que piense diferente es considerado enfermedad? Eso es una de las muchas cosas que odio de esta época. Ahora se considera a cualquier diferencia una enfermedad. ¿Sabías que el albinismo no es una enfermedad? Tampoco la homosexualidad, o la heterocromía, o...

― Lo sé, pero un asesino psicópata lo es.

― O no. Quizá realmente hay otro Martín adentro. Un Martín Hernández que es trabajador, que solo quiere irse de vacaciones y ser un acomodado. Un Martín aburrido ―resopló.

― O quizá tú no tienes otra persona adentro y solo eres un psicópata que le gusta tener una buena coartada.

― Martín aburrido se siente insultado... ¿No? Ah, mirá, me dice que sí ―se rió, como si estuviera jugando.

― Si tuvieras una “otro Martín adentro” eso ya sería calificado como un trastorno de personalidad múltiple o alguna enfermedad ligada, entonces...

― ¿Qué? ¿Alguna vez tuviste? ―Acercó su rostro al del investigador, permitiéndole ver cada línea, cada contorno de su rostro con total detalle.

Las arrugas que se formaban en su frente le daban la impresión de que fruncía el ceño tan seguido como él, a pesar de que al principio parecía tratarse de una persona tierna y dulce que jamás bajaría las cejas, las mantendría siempre en alto como un arco lleno de optimismo. Ahora, formaban una clara máscara enigmática que le hacía dudar de absolutamente todo, de lo que le dijera y lo que podía pensar sobre Martín Hernández. Era frustrante desconfiar hasta de su propia y útil cabeza. Estaba confundido, porque no sabía si sus deducciones o suposiciones eran lo que Martín quería que piense, lo que esperaba que pasara por alto o la realidad y solución de su existencia.

Continuó especulando, observando cada centímetro de su rostro sin decir una palabra. Se salteó los ojos, porque podía hallarse una eternidad en ellos.

La nariz, la nariz de Martín era muy bonita. Se arrugaba con facilidad, acompañando cada emoción que expresaban sus ojos. No era más que un adorno es su carita.

Le decepcionó no encontrar pecas en su rostro, le habrían quedado muy lindas.

No es como si estuviera dándole vueltas a ese tipo de cosas, pero no podía evitarlo. Ese hombre lo atraía de una manera que jamás habría pensado. Se sentía una maldita polilla que revoloteaba alrededor de una asombrosa luz, la cual lo llevaría directamente a la muerte. No importaba, Manuel había muerto en el momento en que bajó el bisturí y cayó en la inocencia de creerle a un sospechoso.

No. Había muerto en el momento en que recibió los papeles para Sebastián. Esa ínfima acción había sido su sentencia de muerte.

Y ahí lo esperaba su boca. En una apretada sonrisa le decía, no puedes escaparte. Esos labios finos y claros se burlaban de él, repitiéndole la escena donde se habían rozado con los suyos en un beso que nadie había planeado, pero que de alguna forma, terminó por atarle las manos a la espalda, dejándolo indefenso como un niño en un callejón. Y los labios se movieron, formando palabras en voz baja que se perdieron en seguida, no sin que antes pudiera oír su mensaje.

―Vas a morir.

Martín no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos, lo que intimidaba más. Terminó por apartar la vista, preguntándose por qué se demoraba tanto en hacer algo que solo duraba unos segundos. Una aguja con morfina, para un cirujano, no era difícil de conseguir. Un corte en la yugular, rápido. Una pastilla, una mezcla mal hecha, una apuñalada, cualquier cosa serviría para evitar que sufriera durante mucho tiempo.

Se dio cuenta que eso no sucedería.

Su vida terminaría a manos de Martín, pero eso no sería pronto.

Mas fue grande su sorpresa cuando Martín se levantó y salió por la puerta.

Le dedicó una sonrisa al ver su confusión.

― ¿Qué? Martín el aburrido doctor tiene que trabajar.

Y lo último que oyó fue su risa.

 

― Recibí un mensaje... hay alguien que me manda mails, el humo, osea el asesino, yo... ―Hablaba rápido, contándole lo que Manuel en realidad ya sabía. Dejó el maletín en el suelo, quitándose la bata de médico, mientras farfullaba sin parar―. Yo... ¡Tengo algo de miedo, lo admito! Es que no quiero tener la policía atrás mío, tampoco colaborar. Sí, me pesa en el alma saber que va a seguir muriendo gente cuando yo lo podría evitar, pero mirá, vos y yo nos llevamos bien desde el primer momento, vos me podrías ayudar a que esos investigadores no me pongan las manos encima, porque yo no tengo nada que ver... ―Suspiró, tirando la bata a un lado.

Vio en sus ojos la desconfianza, el recelo, el odio profundo. Manuel se quedó callado, ésa era su respuesta silenciosa.

― ¿Qué? ―Inquirió Martín, sin poder entender por qué lo maltrataba de esa manera con esos ojos de dulce miel.

― Desátame.

― Ah, sí, perdón.

Ahora, Manuel parecía atónito. Frunció los labios, lo siguió con la mirada, dio un vistazo a la habitación de nuevo, como para cerciorarse de que el mundo no se había vuelto al revés, para luego volver a mirarlo, sin ocultar su sorpresa de instantánea esperanza.

― ¿De verdad...? ¿De verdad lo vas a hacer?

― No.

― ¡¿Y a ti qué te pasa?! ―Le gritó, la voz raspándole la garganta.

Pero Martín se le quedó mirando.

No entendía su trato hostil, si el día anterior se habían besado. Se quedó quieto sin hacer nada, lo que parecía impacientar más al menor.

― Estuviste gritando. ―Es todo lo que dijo.

― ¿Qué?

― Llamando por ayuda. Digo, estás medio afónico.

Manuel tragó saliva, tampoco dijo nada.

― Sí. ―Respondió tarde. No estaba seguro de qué le tocaba decir. ¿Seguirle la corriente y abofetearlo con palabras?

― Ah, qué mal. Espero que no te duela la garganta.

― Desátame. Déjame en paz. ―Alzó el tono, en un intento de poner énfasis. Pero Martín sabía que solo estaba intentando darse valor a sí mismo para enfrentar la situación.

― No, ¿Estás loco? ¿No me escuchaste cuando te estaba hablando? ―Se acercó, sin parar de parlotear sobre cosas que el otro no le encontraba sentido― Dije que no quería ser testigo de la policía. Si te suelto, vos lo primero que vas a hacer es ir a decirles, porque así son ustedes. Wachos, aprovechan cualquier oportunidad por reconocimiento sin importarle lo que piensen las víctimas.

― ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ―Rugió Manuel.

No le respondió enseguida.

Con elegancia, se le sentó en el regazo, ignorando el rechazo que emanaba el contrario. Rápidamente logró cambiar ese sentimiento por el de miedo.

Martín no era una persona seria. Sin embargo, si él quería imponer algo, sabía que su máscara de frialdad lograría cualquier cosa. Su exquisito verde luminoso se volvía hielo, sus finos rasgos se convertían en piedra. Su corazón daría la impresión de que había dejado de bombear tan solo para hacerle ver al enemigo que ya no estaba jugando.

Cuando Manuel percibió el cambio, tuvo que hacer de toda la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para reprimir un escalofrío.

― Mirá, mirá que lindo te ves. ―Hablaba en un murmullo constante, íntimo―. Parecés el animal furioso de un zoológico cualquiera. Ah, me gusta la idea. Ver cómo se te va muriendo el espíritu a cada segundo que transcurre tu vida, hasta que llega el día en que te das cuenta que estás encerrado para siempre, hasta que te mueras. Y ahí perdés toda la vitalidad y las ganas de vivir, para pasar a ser un animal viejo y sucio a quien solo van a verlo un rato, por diversión.

Le acarició el pómulo, un roce que apenas lo sintió. Esta vez no pudo evitar estremecerse. Asumió que moriría, aunque esa no era la razón de su miedo. Lo que realmente lo aterraba era saber si eso ocurriría pronto y sin dolor. Lo único que lograban las palabras del argentino era que creciera su pavor.

― No me pongas esa carita. Es interesante conversar, pero no es muy entretenido si el que habla soy solo yo. ¡Ah, seguro estás preocupado! No lo estés, no trabajo en cuerpos vivos, si eso querés saber. Tengo miedo de que se muevan y me arruinen todo, se requiere de mucha precisión. Y no es como que voy a drogarlos hasta que pierdan la conciencia, eso lo hace aburrido. ―Bufó. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y sonrió. ― Aunque me gusta la idea de hacer excepciones.

― No, por favor... no. ―Murmuró, mandando al diablo su orgullo. No serviría si quería aferrarse a su vida y ganar la libertad.

― Deberías agradecerme ―Le reprochó, casi infantil―. Te voy a convertir en una obra de arte, una viva. Eso sí que sería lindo. Una pieza de arte andante. La más hermosa de todas, porque sos especial. Vos vas a representar las revoluciones. ¡El mundo ama las revoluciones! ¿Vos no? ―No esperó a que contestara, a pesar de que esperaba una respuesta―. Son importantes. Son históricas, bellas, sangrientas, reconocidas, justamente, revolucionarias. Importantes. Muy importantes.

― Estai’ demente. Oye, escucha, yo... y-yo te puedo dar opciones. Lo que quieras, yo te lo puedo conseguir. ―Intentó sobornarlo, desesperado. Sabía que no funcionaría, pero quería probar todas sus opciones antes de desecharlas por completo.  
Cerró los ojos suavemente al sentir que los dedos se le clavaban en la mandíbula. El siempre murmullo de Martín le hacía cosquillas en la piel, no de las pícaras y graciosas, sino de las que pides por favor que se detengan.

― ¿Opciones? No necesito ayuda, no necesito guita, no necesito sexo, no necesito lujos, no necesito nada. Lo que yo quiero es arte. ―Se oía ligeramente enfadado― Voy a ser bueno con vos. Lo prometo ―Dijo las palabras más despacio, como si las saboreara al decirlas, probara cómo sonaban para ver qué haría con ellas. Sopesaba sus propias palabras como si las pusiera en una balanza, como si nada estuviera decidido aun. ― Pero te aviso, en cuando grites, te corto la lengua.

La afirmación lo dejó sin aliento.

Manuel abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sonrisa de Martín.

Por primera vez en su vida, deseó con todo su ser, jamás haber nacido.

 

Era doloroso.

No importaba qué, ni cómo, pero al final, Martín había cumplido con su promesa. Cuando veía que el dolor físico le hacía contorsionar el rostro en una mueca de puro sufrimiento, le sonreía, como si gozara de ello, para luego hacer una pausa con su... “trabajo”: Martín era un tipo que cumplía con lo que prometía. Por supuesto, cuando no estaba tan absorto en lo que hacía. Manuel tenía que hacer ruido con la garganta para desconcentrarlo. Quería maldecirlo, pero el pañuelo en su boca le impedía hablar, puesto a que la primera vez que lo cortó, gritó tan fuerte que lo golpeó hasta dejarlo semi inconsciente.

Martín era una persona peculiar. Si Manuel no hubiera pasado por lo que pasó, juraría que era más corriente que los demás. En las pausas en las que el asesino esperaba a que su cuerpo se relajara, le contaba cosas. Se cruzaba de piernas, tipo indio, la mayoría de las veces con una taza de café entre sus manos. Se sentaba en frente de él y le hablaba. A veces, cuando estaba de buen humor, también le hacía café, bastante dulce, y se lo ofrecía solo si le daba la gana tomarlo. Lo dejaba a su alcance con un sorbete. Manuel siempre lo aceptaba, porque hacía más llevadero el ardor de las heridas abiertas. Tenía la certeza de que le ponía algún tipo de tranquilizante, por lo que nunca se había negado a su café. Suavizaba su infierno.  
Martín le contaba sobre completamente todo. 

Le contaba de las calles por las cuales le gustaba caminar, del sabor amargo y comercial que tenía el café que tomaba, de cómo le gustaría ir a Colombia a tomar café de verdad, rico y dulce, aunque no le gustaban los viajes largos porque sentía que se le escapaba el tiempo de vida. Derivaba sobre lo efímero de la existencia y después volvía a hablar de un tema insulso como el budín de frutas en las fiestas de fin de año o el por qué había insectos tan fastidiosos como los mosquitos. Y continuaba hablando de lo celestial que eran las playas, de cuanta basura que tenía la arena pero, qué lindo era irse unos cuantos días bien lejos. Que se iría de vacaciones, por más que su secretaria se sintiera ofendida porque siempre alegaba estrés para poder largarse a mitad de año durante una semana a algún lugar paradisíaco. Le gustaban las playas. Las montañas lo aburrían.

Nunca se callaba. Le gustaba en demasía hablar sobre sí mismo, sobre las proezas que lograba, la mayoría de las veces, engañando y mintiendo, dando vuelta el mundo para que el viento estuviera a su favor. Manuel se daba cuenta de la inocencia con que relataba las cosas, como un niño que no sabe realmente qué tan malo es lo que hace. Pero Martín no era ningún niño, sino que muy en el fondo suyo sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. O quizá no. Manuel nunca lo sabría.

Le seguía hablando. De las zapatillas nuevas que se quería comprar, de que pudo arreglar la silla rota sin astillarse, del compañero desaparecido de su hermano, de lo aburrido que era lavar los platos después de comer, de que había dejado de ser sospechoso del asesinato de su primito Daniel, de la película que había visto el otro día...

¿Cómo era posible que Martín fuera tan normal? Eso aumentaba el odio que le profesaba. Era un hombre tan básico, tan simple, casi idiota y superficial. Lo confundía, hasta el punto de no saber si realmente estaba desarrollando una grave enfermedad mental y sus problemas iban más allá de lo que él creía o era el mejor mentiroso del mundo y un grandísimo hijo de puta.  
Y le contó a Manuel la función que cumplía en el hospital como cirujano, quien advirtió que no era una fachada, realmente se confundía, tergiversaba cada momento, incluso cada pensamiento que se formulaba en su cabeza. Le urgía saber qué problema tenía en la cabeza, ya que no cumplía las descripciones necesarias como para tener una conocida bipolaridad o trastorno de personalidad múltiple.

No obstante, fuera cual fuera la estupidez que saliera de la boca de Martín, escucharlo era un deleite comparado a cuando volvía a su trabajo.

Era aplicado. Justo y atento. Le tapaba la boca para que no gritara, pero le era inevitable no gimotear cuando trazaba cada línea en su cuerpo. Lo peor de todo, es que parecía estarse esmerando más que con los demás cadáveres. Como dijo, quería que Manuel fuera su obra de arte andante. Era por esas palabras que intentaba ser fuerte y mantenerse inquebrantable, porque le daban la esperanza de que después de terminado su labor, Martín lo dejara libre.

En el fondo, Manuel sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir... pero, ¡En tiempos de desesperación uno cree en lo que sea!

Entonces apretaba los ojos, la negrura extendiéndose ante sus ojos durante largos e interminables minutos. Aguantaba. Aguantaba un infinito, pero aguantaba.

Evitaba verse. Si Manuel bajaba la cabeza, le darían nauseas. Irremediablemente olía el alcohol. El paño frío avivaba el ardor con el líquido desinfectante al pasar por las heridas, mas no estaba ni de cerca más helado que el bisturí. No le pasaba el alcohol, sino agua oxigenada: aseguraba que era lo mejor para impedir infecciones. El resto í lo limpiaba con alcohol. Nunca sentía el tacto del escultor, solo una curva que le deformaba el cuerpo como si estuviera hecha de fuego. Tensaba el cuerpo, se le mojaba el rostro de lágrimas silenciosas y sudor, y cuando no resistía más soltaba un chillido ahogado, sollozando.

Mordía con fuerza la tela y la fuerza que hacía para mantenerse callado le hacía peor la jaqueca. A veces, imaginaba que moría y le daban la oportunidad de vengarse, de perturbar los sueños del argentino por el resto de su vida. Volverlo loco hasta que huyera, que huyera a donde sea, a Colombia si le gustaba, y seguirlo hasta allí y reírse de él mientras se arrepiente hasta el fondo de su alma. Hacer de una vivencia una supervivencia imposible. Lástima que no eran más que fantasías.

Manuel aprendió que la tierra era el auténtico averno. El cielo después de la vida venía al morir, el descanso eterno después de haber vivido tan mal. Un premio injusto, pero premio al fin. Y la tierra también podía alcanzar el nirvana, de vez en cuando. Su paz personal en estos días era comer y escuchar la música que Martín le dejaba cuando se iba por las mañanas a ocuparse de sus asuntos.

Le gustaba especialmente Bohemian rhapsody. La primera parte de la canción le parecía irónica y era el soundtrack que le hubiera gustado poner de fondo mientras ahorcaba a Martín con sus propias manos. Verlo morir y al final, reírse, porque mama, just kill the man. En cambio, la segunda parte, le recordaba que el dolor lo estaba enloqueciendo poco a poco. Magnifico. ¡Let me go...!

Manuel creía fervientemente en que nadie en el mundo sabía lo que era el miedo. El terror puro lo sentía cuando oía el tintineo de las llaves, la puerta abrirse y el sonido que hacía el llavero cuando chocaba contra la mesa. Entonces sabía que Martín había llegado. Esa era la parte en donde el pánico se hacía tan real que lo asfixiaba.

Muchos habrían intentando suicidarse. La idea había pasado por su cabeza muchísimas veces, pero en realidad nunca podría concretarla por el miedo a morir. El desaparecer, el dejar a Martín el paso libre de seguir asesinando sin que nadie lo descubra, la mínima posibilidad de poder largarse algún día de allí... callar lo que había vivido, rendirse... Suicidarse hubiera sido la mejor manera, pero lo que él tenía era una fobia. Fobia a morir. Él y sus miedos. Miedos mañosos. Miedos caprichosos. Miedos miedosos. Miedos de mierda.

Pero toda persona tiene un límite.

A nadie debería haberle sorprendido que Manuel terminara muerto. Mientras escuchaba su tema favorito de Queen, se mordió tan fuerte la lengua que se quitó la vida dejándose desangrar, ahogado con su propia sangre. El último pensamiento que pasó por su mente fue la divertida sorpresa que se llevaría Martín al verlo muerto.

Y a Manuel Gonzales, que ahora en paz descanse, le habría encantado ver la expresión de Martín al llegar. Qué lástima que no, porque se hubiera regocijado de alegría, rompiendo con su semblante de dura seriedad para reírse a carcajadas.

Martín no se lo tomó nada bien. Se quedó unos minutos contemplando la figura inerte en el piso de su departamento antes de caer en la cuenta de lo que había pasado. Cuando reaccionó, lo invadió la furia. Se agarró la cabeza, y con impulsivo enojo, pateó la mesa, golpeó la pared hasta que le sangraron los nudillos, golpeando todo a su paso.

Un arranque de furia sin sentido. Sirvió únicamente para sacarse la frustración de encima, pero se dio cuenta enseguida que fue un error. Se había hecho un par de esguinces en los dedos de la mano izquierda. Maldijo a los siete infiernos y después se tranquilizó.

La prioridad era concluir su trabajo.

La revolución, la más importante de la historia. ¿La revolución industrial? ¿La revolución francesa? No. La revolución de Luzbel contra Dios. Martín Hernández no era religioso, pero adoraba con pasión la maestría del sarcasmo y la ironía. Aquellos hombrecitos alados de uniforme soldadesco contra campesinos muertos de hambre y crecientes cuernos en sus cabezas eran su obra de arte. Ángeles como militares, recientes demonios como una población revolucionaria. Hermoso.

¡Ah, Martín estaría orgulloso! No lo estaba. Le faltaba ése toque que solo podía darle Manuel, el portador de la personalidad que le daría vida a las personas, las haría luchar entre sí en un cuadro inamovible para que todos pudieran ver la eterna guerra civil entre humanos. ¿Por qué creyó que Manuel Gonzales tenía ese algo que necesitaba? ¿Por qué confió en él? ¿Por qué dejó ese hueco a la incertidumbre?

Se sentía un idiota. Le hería el orgullo sentirse así, él, tan perfecto, él, que tantos asesinatos había cometido, él, quien estaba viviendo en el mismo edificio que uno de los investigadores y ni siquiera les preocupaba. Él, tan talentoso. Él, tan diferente...

No se permitía el fallo.

Salió a toda prisa de la casa en busca de algo a qué matar.

 

― ¿Por qué creés que buscamos la perfección?

Sebastián Artigas levantó la vista.

― ¿Eh?

Martín no volvió a hablar. Continuaba sacándole las formas a la espuma del cappuccino.

Cappuccino. Era algo nuevo. Más dulce, menos cafeína. Su hermano se lo había hecho probar, tratando de hacer que dejara el café. Le gustaba, pero no le convencía.

― ¿Por qué buscamos la perfección, decís vos?

― Sí. No tiene sentido... si le falta algo, uno puede pasarse la vida entera en busca de eso. Sea lo que sea. ¿Y cuando lo tenés? 

―Espetó.

― Vas en busca de algo más que te falte. La vida es como un círculo vicioso ―Sebastián se encogió de hombros. Ah, ya se había perdido lo que había dicho el hombre de la televisión. Dejó de prestarle atención a Martín.

― Pero, ¿Y si ya lo tenés todo? ―Siguió, testarudo.

― Nunca se puede tener todo.

― Puede ser una persona humilde y conformista ―opinó.

― ¿Y entonces? ―Insistió.

― Entonces sos feliz. Punto final, ¿No?

Martín se quedó pensativo. La espuma se convirtió en una silueta sin sentido para él. Se impacientó.

― Digamos que no es una persona humilde y conformista... realmente lo tiene todo. ¿Y entonces?

Sebastián suspiró y apagó el televisor.

― Qué sé yo. Por ahí necesita perder algo importante para volver a buscarlo... no sé si entendés lo que digo. Ahora, cambiate, te dije no quiero ir sólo y todavía estás en pijama.

Perder algo importante para volver a buscarlo.

Pero Manuel está muerto.

― Pero Manuel está muerto. ―Murmuró.

― Por eso, boludo. Dejá de joder, hay que ir a su funeral. Es cosa seria...

Martín negó con la cabeza. Sonrió con malicia.

― Me refería... a que está muerto. No se va a alegrar de que vayamos, tampoco se va a poner triste.

― No seas así. Yo tengo que ir... era un buen compañero y vos dijiste que me ibas a acompañar.

― Ya lo sé, ya me cambio.

― Además, no sabés si se va a poner contento o no de que le hagamos un funeral. ¿Qué sabés? Por ahí nos juzga desde el cielo ―bromeó.

Esa idea sedujo a Martín. Se puso de pie y buscó su traje negro para el luto, pensando en que si Manuel lo viera desde el cielo, se moriría de nuevo del disgusto.

― ¿Podemos ir en taxi? No tengo ganas de ir caminando.

― Sí. Ah, y hay que comprar flores. Un ramo bien grande. Arthur, mi jefe, va a estar ahí y quiero quedar bien. En una de esa me ascienden antes de que termine el año.

― Si querés me encargo yo de las flores, ¿Dale?

― Me sacarías un peso de encima ―asintió Sebastián, sonriendo con pena.

― Che... ¿Cómo te van a ascender si el caso está más complicado que nunca? ―Inquirió, arreglando la corbata rebelde.

― Con más razón. Estamos ciegos y Arthur ya se quiere rajar a Londres, así que va a poner a alguien a su cargo.

― El último cadáver fue desconcertante, ¿No? ―Preguntó.

― No hables con ese tono. No te burles, Manuel era mi compañero...

― ¡Por última vez, no me estoy burlando! Es solo que... me parece curioso.

― ¿Qué? ―Sebastián comenzaba a molestarse, Martín lo detectó en su tono de voz.

― Que sean tan... perdoná por la palabra, pero hay que decirla: tontos.

― ¿Alguna sugerencia, Sherlock? ―Le gruñó, perdiendo la paciencia. No quería hablar de estos temas, y mucho menos cuando su hermano se ponía arrogante.

― No te pongas así. Yo empezaría buscando por quienes tenían una estrecha relación con Manuel, porque es obvio que él era especial para el asesino. Las víctimas aparecieron en sus casas, muertes imperceptibles al momento. ¿Y Manuel Gonzales? Colgado del cartel del edificio, el lugar más vistoso en la paralela a la avenida. ¿Me estás jodiendo? Si yo estuviera en tu cargo, investigaría a cada persona que pudiera guardarle rencor a Manuel, cualquier percance, o alguna persona muy cercana a él.

― No somos tan pelotudos, Martín. Se nos ocurrió, pero Manuel no tenía familiares más que un abuelo moribundo en Chile y una hermana que cuando la llamamos nos dijo “Oh, ¿Manu? Ah, sí, es mi hermano, ¿Cómo anda? Ya se graduó, ¿No? Ese vago...”. Creyó que nuestra llamada era una broma y que Manuel seguía viviendo en Chile. Es bastante cerrado, ni siquiera tenía amigos. Itzel Sánchez tiene la teoría de que... al contrario, A amaba a Manuel.

Martín forzó una risa sarcástica.

― Es no tiene ni puto sentido. Una persona que ama a otra no lo asesina y lo cuelga de un edificio para mostrarles a todos su dibujo.

― Una persona en su sano juicio. Y estamos hablando de un asesino, un psicópata; ellos tienen un concepto bastante retorcido del amor. Bueno, bastante retorcido sobre todo. Agh, ¿Ves cuando te digo que no te metas en mi trabajo? Me...

― Te estreso ―Sonrió, más gentil―. Perdón.

― Mejor vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Sebastián se había puesto de mal humor. Sería un largo viaje.

El pasto siempre se moría rápido en la tierra infértil y el aroma podrido de las flores secas invadía el aire como una peste. El viento constantemente se robaba y devolvía los tenues olores. Las lágrimas adornaban las tumbas junto con imágenes de dioses, santas y familiares. Y muchas flores, flores que perdían todo primor al pasar por las rejas de aquel cementerio.

Martín se estremeció. Hacía frío. Fuera como fuera, odiaba los cementerios.

Toleró pacientemente los moqueos de los sensibles y la aflicción fingida de los que apenas conocían al fallecido. Después, las palabras de sus compañeros, vecinos y totales desconocidos. El poder de la palabra estaba muy mal usado en un lugar como este, donde la mayoría estaban muertos. Se prometió que jamás dejaría que lo enterraran en un cementerio.

Aguantó todo, aliviándose al acompañar a su hermano a la salida.

Todo para volver a entrar.

Se paró enfrente de la tumba de Manuel Gonzales.

― Sebastián dijo que las flores rojas no eran apropiadas, pero lo convencí. Son del color más parecido al que dejaste en mi alfombra, pedazo de forro. ―Le hubiera gustado escupir sobre su tumba. Tenía la boca seca, así que chasqueó la lengua con molestia y siguió hablando―. Che, mirá que gracioso. También son trece flores, como las veces que me esforcé en dibujar para vos. Ibas a ser arte, y me pagás para la mierda. ―Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la tumba, evidentemente sacado. De todas formas, se cuidó de hablar siempre en susurros, para que nadie más que él y que Manuel pudiera oír sus palabras―. Bueno, bueno, parte de la culpa la tuve yo. La piedad no es lo mío, pero me dabas pena. Sí, Manuel, conmoviste un corazón que yo creía negro y ahora me doy cuenta del error. No tengo corazón. Pero como cualquier hombre, buscaba lo perfecto. Eso era lo que quería. Y vos para mi eras la oportunidad de hacer lo perfecto. De quedar en la historia, en un museo, en grandes generaciones: no exagero. Hay gente que lo encuentra fascinante. ¡Ya terminaba, desagradecido...! Tan poco...

Se contuvo de patear todas las porquerías que le habían dejado. Especialmente la corona de flores con el nombre y número de la estación de policía. En vez de eso, se le ocurrió otra cosa.

― Ah... Eso era lo que me gustaba de vos. Por más raro que sea, sacás lo insano en mí. Las ideas que se me ocurrieron son infinitas, las tramas, la parte que podría ocupar en la historia... Estamos en una época donde es muy fácil ser asesino sin ser atrapado. Podría haber tenido todo lo que quería. Tenía todo lo que quería. Si te hubieras muerto y listo, ¿A mí que me cambiaba? Puedo salir y buscar a cualquier chico con carita linda como vos, ¿No? ―Su voz se había vuelto un murmullo― Pero no. ¿Por qué... ya no es lo mismo?

Investigas para atrapar a un asesino serial; un compañero tuyo muere como las víctimas de este hombre, pero de manera más majestuosa, impresionantemente horrible. Puede haber varias teorías al respecto: que fue para amenazar a los demás policías, o infringirles temor, la víctima era alguien especial para el asesino, un imitador o fanático intenta igualar/desafiar/acompañar al asesino, o llamarle la atención para unirse a él, ha pasado algo en el medio de los sucesos... la reconstrucción de los hechos casi son infinitos. Es cuestión de imaginación y cualquier cosa puede encajar. ¿Cómo atraparlo? Considerando la posibilidad de que sean cercanos, existe una muy lejana probabilidad de que fuera al funeral. ¿Por qué no chequear por todo el cementerio? Nada se pierde...

Martín Hernández no era alguien a quien se le escaparan las cosas. ¿A quién se le ocurriría buscar en el cementerio cuando alguien más había sido asesinado? Lo tenía todo planeado. Estarían bien ocupados con otro cuerpo, alejados de él.

― Ideas, eso era lo que tenía. ―Dijo, moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido.  
Manuel le había abierto la cabeza. Con él, los planes iban y venían, surgían solos, danzaban en su cabeza en un tango de un solo bailarín. ¡Mil formas nuevas de matar! ¡Una festividad de cuerpos tirados por la calle! Siempre con sumo cuidado, ¿Quién se enteraría? En fondo, ¿A quién le importaba?

Pero en el medio, algo se había roto. Un engranaje se había roto, haciendo que todo lo demás dejara de funcionar. Perder algo importante para volver a buscarlo, había dicho su hermano. Ese algo vital era Manuel.

Ya no sentía deseos de matar. No, no, ¡Eso no era verdad! Tenía más ganas que nunca. Pero, su ira estaba enfocada en Manuel. Quería matarlo, terminar lo que había empezado, revivirlo, apuñalarlo, dejarlo vivir nuevamente para matarlo de todas las maneras que fueran posibles. Se sentía ansioso, y no tenía cómo aplacar esa necesidad. Ya le había quitado la vida a una mujer, la que seguramente estarán encontrando ahora a unos cuantos kilómetros. En ella, en su vientre, había dibujado su deseo de que Manuel volviera. De que renaciera, de que creciera rápido, de terminar él lo que nunca pudo concluir.

Nadie entendería su dibujo, la primera abstracción. Esta vez, no quería que nadie lo comprendiera.

No fue suficiente. Esa mujer no fue lo suficiente.

Dos personas apuñaladas fueron lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que no iba a funcionar. ¡No iba a dar resultado, maldita sea! Estaba arruinando su arduo trabajo. Estaba descuidándose y nada estaba dando resultado porque ya no sentía placer al matar. No sentía absolutamente nada.

Era por eso que estaba tan enfadado con Manuel. Era su culpa.

― Ojalá... ojalá hayas sufrido más de lo que quería. Ojalá hayas llorado cada vez que me iba a trabajar. Ojalá... ojalá pudiera... tan solo... ―Apretó los dientes y se dio media vuelta― Ojalá el infierno te parezca cómodo. Ya nos vamos a ver... ―Juró. Negó con la cabeza.

Era ateo, sabía que el infierno no existía y que jamás lo volvería a ver. Ah, por primera vez en su vida se aferró a lo contrario, esperando estar equivocado.

Salió del cementerio antes de que se le diera por hacer un berrinche. Le habían quitado el único juguete que le había interesado desde el día en que nació.

No llegó muy lejos. No cruzó ni la calle.

Martín no sabía qué hacer a partir de ahora.

Si los policías tenían un nivel de astucia más o menos aceptable, podrían haberlo atrapado por las faltas que había cometido con sus últimos dos asesinatos. Con mala suerte, estarían ya corriendo por su cabeza para exhibirla en la primera plana de cualquiera de los diarios, el que más dinero pagara, el que más leyeran los ciudadanos.

Debía ser cauteloso.

Oh.

¿Qué le quedaba?

Caminó lentamente, marcando el número que se sabía de memoria en su teléfono. Primero que nada, tenía que saber algo.

― ¿Tincho? Ahora estoy ocupado. ―Dijo Sebastián.

Se alivió al instante.

― ¿Ocupado con qué?

― A volvió a matar a una pobre mujer. Y encima acaban de llamar, encontraron otro cuerpo más y tengo que ir para allá. ¿Qué necesitás?

―Nada, gracias.

Cortó. Era todo lo que quería escuchar. Su hermano, tan agobiado de trabajo, era de lo primero que hablaba, la mayoría de las veces sin darse cuenta de ello. ¡Entonces todavía tenía tiempo! Recién llegaban a ver el cuerpo, tardarían en analizarlo y esa era su ventaja para escapar.

A veces, el orgullo de un asesino era su peor debilidad.

Martín Hernández volvió en sus pasos. Corrió hacia la tumba de Manuel y se puso los guantes de lana que guardaba en el bolsillo por si refrescaba o surgía alguna emergencia de fast kill*. Sacó la lapicera y su agenda y escribió lo último que tenía que decir.

EL HUMO

Que se aprendieran su nombre era lo mínimo que podían hacer. No era A, era El Humo.

Dejó el trozo de papel donde entre todas las flores que le habían dejado a Manuel. Visible. ¡Que se enteraran! ¡Él había matado a Manuel Gonzales! ¡Que supieran!

Después, huyó para no ser encontrado nunca jamás.

 

Brasil era hermoso. Siempre había sido amante de las playas y mujeres. El agua de las playas era cálida y cristalina. Su calor no era pesado como el de Buenos Aires en verano y estaba agradecido de ello. Y las mujeres no se quedaban atrás: tanto morochas como pálidas, todas con ese tonito alegre propio del portugués, juguetonas y de risa preciosa. Y fáciles para un extranjero como él, conocedor de buenos tratos y astutas conquistas.

Martín Hernández no se había dado cuenta de cuan perfecto era este país para él.

No era extraño encontrarse argentinos en Brasil, muchísimo menos si estaba de vacaciones. Pensaba seriamente en quedarse a vivir en el país, no le costaría conseguir casa, trabajo y alguien para satisfacer sus noches.

Lo que le costaría era un documento falso para que no lo reconocieran. El humo, más conocido como Martín Hernández, buscado por asesinos múltiples en Argentina. No era poca cosa, pero hasta ahora le había perdido la pista.

No, si era una época generosa para personas como él. Mandar a falsificar un documento no supondría ningún obstáculo.

Lo verdaderamente difícil, lo que Martín no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo resolver, lo que le quitaba el sueño todas las noches a pesar de que había dejado de tomar café, era qué iba a ser de su vida.

Se encontraba en blanco. Su vida se había descarrilado por culpa de Manuel y ahora el tren se había quedado sin ruedas para volver a la vía. Lo había probado todo, leer, pudrir su mente con la televisión, probar escribir un libro, asesinar una vez más, componer música, aprender capoeira, cambiar de institución, de trabajo... ¡Nada!

Y Martín Hernández perdió algo que tenía que volver a buscar. Ya no tenía sueños, no había expectativas, no aspiraba a lograr nada, no tenía los ánimos como para seguir adelante con sus viejas ambiciones, ¡Nada! ¡Manuel lo había dejado sin nada! Lo único que había quedado en su mente que le resurgía el deseo y la pasión por algo era el pensamiento de asesinar a Manuel con sus manos, algo totalmente imposible...

En su fuero interno, Martín sabía que nunca en la vida volvería a matar con el gusto de antes. No sería famoso, sus obras no estarían en museos, no tendría sentido ni un solo año de los que tenía por delante: vida o no, crimen o no, trabajo o no, dinero o no, esposa o no, sexo o no, la corona del mundo o nada, no había cosa que pudiera darle esperanzas sobre el futuro. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Quizá Manuel Gonzales había acabado con el Martín asesino que había adentro de él, pero, ¿Había sobrevivido otro Martín? ¿O se había quedado vacío? ¿Realmente había un Martín aburrido adentro suyo?

No, no había.

Maldito seas, Manuel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería un final donde no ganara "el bueno". Donde no ganara nadie, solo es una historia qué contar...  
> Personalmente, le tengo mucho cariño a este fic, así que... nada (?) ¡Me apoyan mucho sus comentarios para seguir escribiendo! <3


End file.
